Shh don't cry - Baby Sonic
by AppleTwinkle
Summary: This time sonic the hedgehog has gotten himself in to a death match. That he can't win. Author's notes Yes this is a baby sonic fanfiction. It's only rated T because there might be mild language later on but violence will be kept as low as possible other than that it should be a safe story, It's a bit different but that's the idea I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Prolouge

Shh don't cry – Baby Sonic Prologue

Every fight puts a serious toll on the blue hedgehog but this fight will have a much bigger burden. This fight is different, this fight he can't win.

Eggman has installed most of his robots in his enormous army with a weapon of incredible power, a special flamethrower by the name of Dragon Fire, just being near the inferno is enough to seriously burn you – being in it will incinerate you mere seconds.

A weapon made especially for Sonic. Powered by a dragons greed and fiery rage. To let him go out with a bang…

Sonic: ha missed again egghead!

The blue blur narrowly dodged a deadly blast fired personally from Eggman's personal machine instead of from one of the many robots around him. Sonic was fighting Eggman's entire army by himself because everyone else had been captured.

Eggman: I'm not so sure Sonic! Robots NOW, THE WEAPON!

Sonic: What is that?! Argh!

Sonic turned around to meet flames in his face. Eggman turned off the flamethrower before the blue hedgehog's body was completely burnt to ashes, it fell to the ground. Lifeless. Sonic the hedgehog has fallen in battle.

Eggman: I've finally done it! I've killed Sonic the hedgehog.

Amy, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Rouge and Cream witnessed all of this from their containment cells

Amy: Sonic!

Tails: Sonic!

Blaze: Sonic!

Silver: Sonic!

Cream: Mr Sonic!

Shadow and Rouge just stared in shock not saying a word

Eggman: You are no use to me now Robots throw out the _late_ Sonic's friends.

The group were too shocked to fight back. The army of robots pushed Sonic's friends out into the pouring rain.

Cream: Even the sky is crying

She says so quietly the rest of the group barely heard her

Little did they know Sonic the hedgehog was not yet dead.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth?

Shh don't cry – Baby Sonic Chapter 1 – Rebirth?

(I would like to note this must be a different dimension because Mobius looks completely different because I don't know what Mobius looks like at all. So there are different rules applying to chaos forces as well so a completely different universe than the one in the cannon version. Just so you know.)

Cream and Tails were balling their eyes out in the corner of the underground bunker.

Shadow: Come on we have to get moving to the 'safe' side of Mobius before egg man finds our bunker.

Rouge: Give them a bit more time Shadow, I just can't believe Eggman would _kill_ Sonic let alone in front of children.

Rouge said with an unbelieving look on her face gesturing to Cream and Tails in the corner who were hugging each other tightly, mourning the loss of Sonic. Meanwhile next to them on the bunkers wooden seat Blaze was trying to comfort Amy. Silver was next to them thinking about life without Sonic. It wouldn't end well.

Eventually the group pulled themselves together and started walking through the underground tunnel to their old home.

When they finally got there the letter box had a pink letter inside it this letter had golden writing on its smooth surface. Only Rouge noticed the letter since Tails, Cream and Amy were still crying, Blaze and now Silver were comforting Amy and Shadow was obviously trying to put the Sonic's death out of his mind – to no avail – so Rouge picked the letter up on her way past, dumping it on the counter when all of the group got inside the house.

Knuckles, who had been guarding the master emerald at the time of his friends capture, did not end up being contained and thus is not aware that Sonic has died. Before the fight Sonic had insisted that Knuckles guard the emerald on the grounds that, should he fail, the master emerald would be at more risk than usual because Sonic had a bad feeling that Eggman was planning something REALLY big. While Knuckles was there he figured out a way to shrink the Master Emerald so it would fit in his glove along with his hand. Then at around the same time that Tails, Cream, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze and Silver got tossed out into the open world of the newly built Eggman Empire under the crying sky, Knuckles had been able to come back to the house ready to congratulate sonic on his victory little did he know that the blue blur would not be returning any time soon.

Ready to say hello Knuckles waited on the front-door step.

Knuckles: hey guys how did it go…

Knuckles began to say quickly before realising that most of the group were incredibly distraught even Shadow looked more off then he normally is.

Knuckles: What's wrong? Everyone looks like they had just got their toe stomped on hard by Eggman.

Knuckles grins at his joke before Blaze answers on the brink of tears.

Blaze: he's gone Knuckles…

Amy goes from sobbing to a hysterical crying fit

Knuckles: Wait you don't mean…

This time silver answers because Blaze it trying desperately to stop Amy from crying

Silver: Sonic the Hedgehog has on this day fallen in battle while protecting the kingdom of Mobius.

And then there was silence…

Sonic: Argh!

Sonic felt as though his skin was burning off but when he looked at himself his fur condition was fine, then suddenly the pain stopped as if it was never there.

Sonic: Ok this is weirder than the pain.

Sonic looked at his current location it seemed to be a garden of sorts with beautiful flowers of reds and blues neatly arranged with a fountain in the middle. The water from this fountain was the purest crystal blue. Sonic decided to look around him. But before he could get up from his sitting position a bright white light blinded him.

Strange white glow: Welcome Sonic to the Garden Of Chao unfortunately you cannot stay for long since the world of Mobius needs you, though some changes might occur…

The voice (that sounded very much like a female) trailed off and disappeared leaving sonic to realise that the garden was full of tiny chao, some were newborn while others looked elderly. Sonic was still watching in awe when another white light enveloped him, slowly Sonic began to fall unconscious.

_Then back at the house. _

It was still silent after Silver had pretty much formally announced Sonic's death although not to the world, it still had a massive effect on Sonic's friends pretty much everyone was sitting down comforting each other.

Blaze: We are going to need a grave stone….

She said quietly to herself after Amy had calmed down a bit. Amy heard it, she started crying again.

Shadow: Keep that up and you'll flood us.

Shadow said in a low voice he meant to say it in his head but instead he said it very quietly, only Blaze heard him and Blaze awarded his sentence with a death glare.

Rouge: Umm if it will interest you I found a letter…

Rouge said quietly but unlike Shadow's statement everybody heard it, probably because the way she said it was way out of her character. Well everybody except Amy and Cream heard it because they were still bawling.

Knuckles: Well what does it say!

Rouge: Calm down I haven't read it yet.

Tails: Then do read it.

Tails said relatively quietly, almost coldly. He had stopped crying now and was having a stare off with the ground, practically copying Shadow who was also staring down the floor. Again the group were very surprised at another friends' behaviour. Anyway Rouge went and picked up the fancy letter off the counter, opened it, sat down again and began to read the golden lettering.

Rouge: _To Sonics friends_

_I understand your depression and sadness in the loss of your friend Sonic however I ask you take part in this important gathering you never know maybe you'll find something to take your mind off it please come to the forth clearing in the forest the one on the 'safe' side of course see you there at 4:00pm today._

_From Mother Chao_

Cream: Mother Chao... Who's that?

Nobody heard Cream, at that point they were all worried about how this 'Mother Chao' knew about Sonic's death.

Knuckles: Maybe Eggman broadcasted it?

Silver: I don't know but the most important question is, are we going to go?

There was once again silence as everyone pondered this question, the clock said 3:30pm if they wanted to go they had to be there in 30 minutes.

Blaze: Well I'm going, what have we got to lose?

Blaze said Standing up.

Silver: If you're going I'm coming too!

Silver said standing up as well to show that he wasn't joking.

One by one everyone stood up even Amy who had stopped crying for the moment.

Tails: Ok then let's go.

Tails said this more warmly than before which lightened the mood drastically.

Tails, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Amy and Knuckles finally made it to the site of the 'meeting' they started to look around to make sure that it wasn't a trap. The group looked all around but could see no signs of a trick

Tails: Its 3:59 where is this Mother Chao anyway.

Tails demanded looking at his watch. The watch then ticked to 4:00 o'clock and the compony were blinded by a bright white light.

Strange white Glow: Hello I'm so glad you could make it!

The lady-like voice welcomed them obviously happy to see them

Knuckles: Who are you?

Knuckles said just before the glow became much duller so you could see that the light radiated from an unusually tall, female hedgehog. The tips of her quills were crystal blue fading to a very soft shade of lavender, her muzzle was a warm peach colour. She appeared to be holding a small woven basket in her hands.

Strange white glow: I am Mother Chao and I apologise for dragging you out here on such short notice this was very urgent.

Amy: First of all how did you know that Sonic was… was.

Mother Chao: All will become clear but please listen I have a small… predicament

Shadow: How so?

Shadow said in question, something about this situation peeked his interest

Mother Chao: Well this child need a home badly and-

She was cut off by an impatient and distraught Amy

Amy: You want us to babysit?!

Mother Chao: Please let me finish. This child is very important and I'm sure you will want to look after it when I tell you its name.

Rouge: Then what is its name?

Mother Chao tilted the basket to reveal a small baby hedgehog curled up in a ball

Mother Chao: His name is Sonic.


	3. Chapter 2: SONIC IS A BABY!

Chapter 2 – SONIC IS A BABY!?

The group were shocked, they had just seen their friend die a few hours ago just to come to a random forest clearing and see a remarkably similar blue hedgehog as a BABY.

Cream: Mr Sonic!

She said happily. Just immediately accepting that fact that was Sonic in front of her in order to keep her innocence

Amy: B…but that c…can't be possible. He died, in front of us THAT CAN'T BE THE REAL SONIC!

Amy said shakily, she was still distraught. The baby blue hedgehog turned a little in his sleep showing that he was a little disturbed at Amy's yelling.

Mother Chao: I can see why you're all confused but I am here to tell you that this is the real Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius.

Rouge: Um hun I think you had better look at the fur colour again I could have sworn Sonic's fur was a darker shade.

Rouge says almost as if she is asking a question. For at that very moment her mind was trying to figure out whether it really was Sonic or not.

Mother Chao: His fur should go back to its original colour soon.

She was right, the child's fur colour was slowly turning from a baby blue to a darker shade.

Tails: How is this possible, that weapon Eggman used, when we were being thrown out I saw some blueprints on a computer screen, that flamethrower doesn't just burn the body it burns the _soul. _This couldn't possibly be the same Sonic.

Tails said clearly but with a hint of worry in his voice, it wasn't obvious but if you listened closely it would seem he was trying to hide something.

Mother Chao: Let's just say that the world has beings that do not fall that easy.

She said with a wink. Knuckles instantly understood and stared at Mother Chao mouth open while Tails had to piece it together but soon understood mostly as well and was just as dumb founded as Knuckles. The rest of the group had no idea what the glowing hedgehog was talking about and so they just shrugged to each other.

Mother Chao: So can you look after him?

Blaze: We need definitive proof that the baby in the basket is Sonic

Blaze said unsurely, if it was Sonic then she would be happy to look after him and she was sure that Amy would too but she needed evidence.

Mother Chao: Will this do?

She said reaching into her quills bringing out a small wooden picture frame. Mother Chao showed the group the picture. It was a picture of Doctor Eggman. After Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Tails and Knuckles had all seen the picture, Mother Chao gave the picture of Eggman to the sleeping baby. The sound asleep hedgehog pushed it away forcefully.

Tails: It's not much, my question is when he wakes up will he remember us?

Mother Chao: Probably not for the first day he'll get his memory back after about 24 hours.

Everyone thought about this. Should they take the young child home? Whispers started forming among the group bouncing back and forth except for blaze and shadow who had silently already made up their minds.

Blaze: I think we should take him. It would be cruel to jus-

Blaze didn't finish her sentence she was cut off by shadow

Shadow: I agree

Everyone looked at him surprized. Except Mother Chao who was smiling knowingly on the inside simply happy

Shadow: But I want to know how Faker is a young child.

He said quickly but there was honesty in his scowl so the group except for knuckles believed him

Cream: I think we should take mister Sonic home.

Cream was with this idea all the way.

Amy: How about we vote, all who wants to bring the young child home.

Amy called loudly snapping out of her distressed state, everyone quickly put their hand up. They thought that they needed to take this creature.

Silver: Ok then we agree to take the child home.

Mother Chao was delighted, she had had tears in her eyes as she whispered to the sleeping hedgehog two simple words.

Mother Chao: _Be careful._

No one else heard it, only the now azure hedgehog got the message. He smiled in his sleep to show he understood. Mother Chao began to give the basket with their friend inside to Blaze who simply accepted it.

Mother Chao: Oh I almost forgot one more thing, take this with you.

She said if possible even more calm as a small light flew out from behind her

? : Chao Chao!

Again the light dulled and they saw a chao the same size as the baby fur ball in blazes hands, the Chao was a light chocolatey coffee colour that faded upwards to a pearl white top, it's eyes were greener than green hill zone and the small orb above his head was a shining pure white

Mother Chao: This is chocolate latte and is Sonic's chao please look after him.

The group were slightly surprised at the new addition but accepted the chao anyway since it was almost night fall being winter and everybody needed to get back to the house soon so they didn't get a chill.

Tails: We'll do our best Mother Chao.

Tails said with the warmth returned to his voice Mother Chao smiled broadly and nodded before disappearing in the steadily darkening forest.

Blaze looked down at the basket in her hands and stared, a small, blue baby hedgehog – a completely different race then her own - was sleeping in her arms.

Rouge: Hun we have go now to get home before nightfall.

Silver: Yea come on we don't want sonic to get a cold.

Blaze: Ok then let go.

Blaze had picked up on the mood shared around by the party and had cheered up tremendously. Little did any of them know what story would play out when they agreed to take the basket with the hedgehog.


	4. Chapter 3: Time Spent as a Child

Shh don't cry

Chapter 3 – Time spent as a child

The group of Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Cream, Amy, knuckles, blaze and the now baby Sonic and chocolate latte, were traveling to the main home that Tails and knuckles had built so that, in case of an emergency there was some place to go to.

The moment they arrived a loud yell that didn't sound angry but still slightly irritated bounced off the walls of the brick house.

Sliver: WHAT IN IBLIS WAS THAT!

And was quickly replied with,

Blaze: One, mind your language and two Sonic is asleep!

Silver looked very sheepish and, hiding his face, fell rear to the back of the group while everyone else pondered the odd question.

Tails: I think what happened is that sonic died-

Tails began…

Shadow: Came back to life-

Rouge: Regressed to childhood-

Amy: And ended up in our care.

Amy finished the chain of agreement. And though what everyone knew was limited, it was comforting to know that everybody agreed on the known sequence of events.

Cream: I'll go make Mr Sonic a comfy bed, my mum would be proud of me!

Cream said cheerfully while skipping off to where the spare sheets are. She only knew they were there were because she had pestered inquired to Tails about everything in the house and its positioning, Chocolate Latté followed her. The moment Cream left the room everyone started talking about what was going to happen next, as anyone would in this situation.

Blaze was worried about the recent events. Of all the ones here Sliver is too clumsy, as much as they want to Tails and Cream are too young to look after a child, Amy and Knuckles would freak if Blaze left it to them though in different ways and Shadow would likely shoot Sonic the moment nobody was looking. That left Rouge and her. That's ok, they could do it right?

Cream returned with blankets, sheets and pillows laying them out faster than Sonic could run and blaze placed the hedgehog down onto the makeshift bed on the floor. The moment it was done the baby started to stir and everyone stared down at the child before realising it was creepy and backing off a bit. And then he woke up.

Sonic: huh?

A childish version of Sonic's voice was heard by the whole mismatched crew and they sighed in a little bit of relief, mother chao hadn't tricked them for her own purposes, at least that they knew of.

Rouge: Sonic, do you remember us?

Rouge asked gently but instead of an answer the hedgehog whimpered before bursting into salty tears. Everyone rushed around to get something to calm him down, well everyone except for Shadow who was in the corner looking stern as always. Chocolate Latté was looking at shadow with interest.

As the tiny hedgehog cried the carpet and blankets around him started to soak up the water eventually, Amy panicked and moved him away from the watery blankets only to freak out at a crying baby in her arms. Rouge took the initiative, calming Amy down so she didn't drop the bundle of fur onto the ground. Rouge then took the child and rocked him gently. Gradually the water fall slowed till finally it stopped pouring tears and Sonic fell asleep.

Amy: Well that was new.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Sonic calmed down, even Choco

Rouge: I'll say, now what do we do now.

Tails: We should wait till tomorrow, it'll be easier then right?

Tails' quickly said to the shaken group, he had thought that a Sonic that knew him would be easier to talk to.

Cream: He'll wake up before then once he gets hungry, we won't be able to wait.

Silence in the room, Blaze's face was particularly scrunched up. The wheels in her mind were turning, what could she do? They couldn't just go out and buy baby food they would be either mobbed or straight out attacked. And if Sonic got his memory back he likely won't eat it, Blaze knew that.

Blaze: What if we mash something, will he be able to eat that?

Rouge: It's our best hope, otherwise we'll have to deal until… probably 4:00

Rouge was not keen on the idea of looking after a wailing baby until the clock struck four. Cream stepped in to try and be of help.

Cream: I'll go mash some veggies!

Rouge tailed, worried she could hurt herself. Blaze's eyes were still on Sonic who had now been placed on some fresh blankets fetched by Tails, Silver began to get a little worried and he asked her if she needed anything

Blaze: no, no I'm fine

Blaze looked at Sliver taking her eyes off Sonic for just a moment, Silver however looked down and missed her gaze and headed off to talk to Knuckles.

Blaze's knees touched the floor and she picked up the hedgehog in her arms. The child reacted to the warmth and snuggled into her jacket. He could only have been two years old, three at the most.

Blaze: So this is what you were like when you were small.

Shadow had come over slowly from the corner and spoke from above Blaze, not meeting her eye level.

Shadow: He's tiny, unusually tiny for a baby hedgehog.

His eyes looked like he was thinking which wasn't quite unusual for Shadow, it was just the fact that Blaze thought he didn't care that made her give him a look. Choco copied her look, he was happy for something to do.

Shadow: I know I was never a child but I have seen baby before, he's ridiculously small.

Shadow was exaggerating just a little bit but it was true he was small for his assumed age. Though he was sure that the child was quite a bit smaller an hour ago. Nobody else had seemed to notice so he didn't say anything but he stored the knowledge away for later.

What he also didn't say anything about was the dull waves of chaos energy pulsing off Sonic, something he was sure someone else would have picked up.

Cream: The Veggies are mashed, for if Mr Sonic wakes up!

Cream's voice called from the kitchen. A call and word of thanks was called back by Blaze and shadow somehow disappeared in that split second to think, again.

In the next few hours Sonic was woken up, Somehow managed to be fed, bathed (with much difficulty) and was put back to sleep in a bed that had been rigged like a cot. The party left the room, other than Blaze who took one last look at the bed before following suit and Chocolate Latte who stayed with Sonic long after the lights were cut off.

-Out in the main room-

Silver: what do we do now?

Blaze: we wait for four 'o clock and pray to any gods that still care that he won't wake up till four.

Her voice was extremely pleading, almost like she was praying right then and there. Shadow rolled his eyes and Rouge gave him a stare that could melt glass.

Thankfully, it seemed the gods were listening as Sonic didn't stir for ages… until 3:00 that is. And as if trying to give Knuckles third degree burns from his cup of tea, the crying jolted everyone in the house.

Blaze: I'll get it, Cream come with me

She said hoping to get some moral support for the challenge ahead. She and Cream walked into Sonic's room to see Chocolate Latte desperately trying to calm the child down, while he was still asleep. Sonic was having a nightmare and despite the fact that Choco was there for the many hours he was asleep, he couldn't stop the hysterics.

Blaze took the baby Sonic into her arms and sung a small lullaby, one that she had not heard in a long while. When she had finished, instead of being asleep, Sonic was looking at her with wide green eyes. But the moment she put Sonic down he fell asleep again. Chocolate latte and Cream were also looking at her. It was like a silent encore.

Blaze: I'm not singing again.

Their disappointed faces changed her mind though and she sang the lullaby once more.

Meanwhile Sliver had seen it all from a crack in the door frame and was gaping in admiration.

Sliver: She would make an amazing mum.

He whispered to himself quietly, luckily Blaze didn't hear it and he slunk back to that main room of the house, where everyone was just wandering around aimlessly. Until Knuckles suggested a game of blackjack, then everyone was doing that or wandering around aimlessly.

Silver joined the game when he came back out of sheer boredom and promised he wouldn't use any special powers he had to cheat (and even if he did, it was completely on accident). He turned out to be quite good and by the end Knuckles owed him a packet of chips.

Blaze came out shortly after with Cream following in suit and deliberately missed the game in the middle of the lounge room for Creams benefit. Instead she went for the kitchen, where Rouge was looking through cabinets purely for something to do, it had been a fairly long time wait since they had retrieved Sonic and made it back.

Time passed and as Blaze and Rouge did their best to entertain Cream, a yell was heard from the direction of Sonic's make shift room.

Sonic: WHAT THE!


End file.
